


#69: "Celebration"

by theskywasblue



Series: 100 days, 100 prompts [53]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 22:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10558914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskywasblue/pseuds/theskywasblue
Summary: Yet another match from the shitty, complimentary matchbook died a smokey, but flameless death





	

“C’mon Dean, can I look _yet_?”

“No, not yet - just gimme a -” Dean broke off, snarling under his breath as yet another match from the shitty, complimentary matchbook died a smokey, but flameless death. He dropped it into the sink with the others. He glanced back over his shoulder and was sure he caught a glimpse of Sam’s eyes, in between the gaps in his fingers. “Sammy, I swear, if you peek I’m gonna give you the coldest, slimiest wet-willy of your entire life. You’re gonna live another thirteen years before you get all the spit out.”

“Gross Dean. Seriously, if you don’t hurry up, I’m gonna die of boredom.”

“Yeah, yeah.” 

Finally, the match caught, and Dean almost jumped for joy at the sight of that tiny burst of flame. He brought it quickly, but carefully to the candle wick, and was relieved to see it take hold there, in a bright burst of orange light.

The cake was small, the icing smeared on one side where it had stuck to the plastic lid when Dean was carrying it back from the supermarket. But for a minute, as Dean was carrying it over to the motel room’s small, water-scarred table, it looked basically as perfect as he could have hoped for.

“Alright Sammy, _now_ you can open your eyes.”


End file.
